Mending Hearts
by candinaru25
Summary: Naruto is heartbroken and leaves konoha to train his demon chakra.Little does he know that when someone breaks your heart there is always someone that can heal it the way it was or better Naruto x OC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto though I wish I did. What I do own are the babies of Naruto and my oc.

Naruto feels alone after once again Sakura rejects him. Well you figure out the rest when you read.

Naruto is eating his 19th bowl of ramen when he hear her voice walking by. " Hey sai how are the new paintings coming along" Sakura says loud enoug where practically the whole block heard it. Naruto knew excactly what she was doing and why.

FLASBACK

After the leaving of Sasuke, Sakura paid more attention totrain for her teammates. They have gone on missions together when they would hear any informatin on orrochimaru.

Many times on the mission Naruto was hurt to the point where he was desperate enough to ise the demons chakra.

Many times Naruto would be unconsious, but other times he would hear the conversation that was boing said. "he he Sakura it seems ro me that you care for Naruto a little more than a friend" said the voice of Yamato.

Naruto could not believe what he was hearing after all this time sakura has finnally found feelings back to him and not Sauske-teme.

"I have no Idea what you are taking about sensei" Sakura answered back. " I do care for naruto more like a brother than a friend yes. But not that way that you are implying".

" Okay when I get back I will heve to make Sakura admit her fee;ings toward wounds took five hours to heal so they were already heading to the konoha gates.

"This should be the best day of my life" smile Naruto " Sakura will admit her feelings and we will live happily ever after". He could not contain himself that his laugh was heard by the rest of the team and they all looked at him wooried.

"Hm maybe he's not completely healed"Sakura said low so noone would hear. But Sai did and spoke " are you still weak from the fight or are you just crazy so we know how far away to stay from you". Sai smiles looking in the direction of Naruto but noticably maving away a little at a time.

Naruto scowled but ignored him " sakura-chan why dont we go eat ramen for a date after we talk to oba-chan". "Naruto no matter how many times you ask I will never go out with you" . _'What in the world is she saying'_ thought Naruto looking at her with confusion. _'Didn't I hear her talk with Yamato-sensei saying that she has feelings for me'._

_'Oh I see she doesn't want to abmit her feelings to me in front of others'_ he says to himself grining his foxy grin. _' well I will have to find a way of getting Yamato and Sai away from us so she can tell me her feelings and jump into my arms and say that she loves me'. _THey reach the hokage tower and knock on the door . "come in " Tsunade says whils doing paperwork that shizune was giving her. She did not look happy, so they were now a little hesitant to give their report to the Hokage .

"Lady hokage we have come to make our report" Yamato says whike the other three stand back a little closer to the door. If anything they learned to stay away when Tsunade is angry.

Especially if your going to give her bad news on your mission. " We failed in the attempt to bring back any hostages that would have had any information on orrochimaru and sasuke....." Yamato could not finish because the Hokage had just gotten up, jumped over her desk and punched him straight in the face making him fly straight through the door. "WHAT HOW WHY" was all she could say before she looked in the direction of the team and just let out a sigh. "Never mind there is always trouble when it comes to being with Naruto" she says as she goes and sits back downon her chair.

"HHHEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY that's just mean oba-chan". naruto just goes and sits on the floor pouting with an angry face on. "Well this mission was just for us to see if the information we heard on sauske's wherabouts were true or not" Sakara tells a pouting Naruto. "Yes you had to go and ruin iy by flirting with those women outside that bar". Naruto just turned his head away from the direction that sakura was talking from. '_yeah i knew it she really does care for me the way i do for her she's jealous'._

**"I don't think so kid, but if that is what you want to believe then go ahead"**

'_what the heck' 'kyubbi are you talking to me. when the heck did this happen'_ Naruto asks the fox.

**" I have been able to do it all the time I just never really felt like it"**

**" Besides it was fun watching that old man you call ero-sennin throw you off the cliff just so you could get hold of my powers ha ha ha ha ha ha" **the fox could not help but laugh at the memory of when Naruto was thrown off the cliff.

" WHAT YOU TEME HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME"Naruto was furious and wanted more questions and was not sure if he would want to hear the answers.

"So does that mean that i could have been able to use your power any time I wanted to'.

**"Oh sweet kami that uchiha kid is right you really are a baka" **

**" I am sealed inside you with the ability that my cakra can leak through the seal for you to use." **

' _then how come I can't use unless i get angry or ......'_ Naruto was cut off by kyubbi.

**"When you want to proiect your precious people"**

**" Well you train but not in a way my chakra can be used" "someone who has a bit of control of demon chakra or who who push or seal it back a bit"**

Naruto got up a bit quickly not realizing he did that in front of his team who was now looking at him questionly. ' wait are you saying that there is some one who can controll and destroy demon chakra'.

**" no boy she can be able to help control and seal some chakra back until you are ready to use it"**

Now Naruto was happy . there was someone out there that could help him learn to deal with the kyubbi's chakra. But wait did he just say that it was a she.

"Naruto... Naruto.....NARUTO" yelled Sakura that everyon had their ears cover."What the hell is wrong with you"

"Wha oh nothing" Naruto needed to find any info he could on thid mystery savior. "Well what ever we are told to go home and rest", Sakura turned and walked out the sooner then a second did Naruto run off after was thinking of ways to get sakura away from the others but to his surprise she was alone. He put on his big grin and ran to Sakura " Sakura so what do you say about that date I aked for"

"Naruto I already said no"

"come on"

"no"

"please"

"no"

"please"

"no"

" Saaaaaakkkkuuurrrraaaa-chan why don't we go on a date". That was the last straw for Sakura "BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU. YOUR LOUD, ANNOYING,AND YOU GET ON MY NERVES".

Naruto was shocked to say the least but he was confused so he had to ask. "But i heard you"

:I heard you admit that you have feelings for me" Naruto had a look of sadness that was slowly turning to anger.

" YOU SAID THAT YOU LOVED ME"he yelled at which was shocking because Naruto never yelled at her before. But this was as much as she could stand she had to get rid of NAruto once and for all.

"Please Naruto do you really think I love you." "You are a teammate that has failed on his promise to brink back sauske that he needs help to do it"

" I do not love you and I never will BAKA" and with that she walked off.

NAruto walked back to the hokage tower and went into the hokage office with a blank expression. Tsunade looked at him and just waited for him to talk. She had the unfortunate opportunity to every single word that was said between both teammates.

" Hokage I want to go and lookfor someone who will help me control my demon chakra"Naruto was so loud and hyper that this tone was something cinplete opposite of him."So do you know this person is" the hokage asked.

"No kyubbi told me andwant to go today to go and look fo_r her_ ".

_'He wants to be away fron here and her'_ she thought. " how long to plan to be gone" she had to ask but she knew what the answer was going to be.

" THat i don't know I may never come back". He was looking at her with eyes that told her with or without her approval he was going to she gave in and told him he could leave whenever he wanted. Giving him his papers for his 'mission' . Naruto grabed them and walked away without a single bye. He still had his bag so there was no need to go back home for anythingso he walked off to go eat ramen like nothing happen. But in truth he was heart broken. The one person he loved ,gave his heart to would just go and destroy it like that.

**I know what your thinking how could I do this to Naruto. Beleive me I was crying the whole time writing this. but this is crucial to my story an for my oc's.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sai turned to look at Sakura and smiled "well I was on my way home to read these books I found at the library on how to bond with peers your own age". "My paintings are the same as they have always been from the last time you asked me before we left on the mission".

"is there something you need" he asked looking at her questionably. Sakura on the other hand wasn't paying attention to what he said. She was busy looking to see what Naruto was going to do. SHe had this all planned out in her head. Which was not really a plan, She did this all the time with him when Sauske was still on the team.

She did notice though that Naruto still had his bag with him. ' hm well maybe Naruto decided to eat Ramen before he went home to rest' she thought.

**"Hey kid what are you doing sulking for, there are plenty of other girls out there"**the kyubbi growled. He was upset that the one person the kid actually liked actually had the nerve to go and completly be so heartless and cold.

**Pinky isn't the only female out there in this big world" " There might actually be someone out there for you and going on this quest might help you find her".**

This made Naruto happy. _'The kyubbi actually cares about my feelings'._

_'THanks but I don't think i will be interested in other girls for a while'_. Naruto was thinking this and looking at his empty bowl of ramen. This however didn't go unnoticed by Ayame and the old man. Some thing was definetly wrong with Naruto. They noticed when he came in that something was wrong. His tone and mannerism were as cold as ice. And that scared them a bit. This wasn't the Naruto that came in as loud as a banshee with the biggest grin they when you saw it you couldn't help but smile yourself.

They did want to ask him what was wrong but their question was answered when they heard Sakura and saw how Naruto reacted. "So she finally went and did it didn;t she" Ayame said low enough for only her father to hear.

"I believe so there was a customer that heard an argument between Naruto and Sakura" he answered looking at Naruto with sorrow. If there was anything he knew is that the pain of being rejected by your first crush was unbearable especially to the young ones. Ayame on the other hand looked furious at the kunoichi standing outside their stand. " Oh I wish she would hurry up and leave already or so help me I will do something that ...........". She covered her mouth in shock. She didn't really want to say it out loud. But the look on Naruto's face seem to suggest otherwise.

"So you know about what happened"? he said with a straight monotone but sad . She was nervous should she lie to spare his feelings. But she has never lied to Naruto before he was like a little brother ti her.

" Yes we heard but we thought it was just onof those rant she usually goes on".

" we really didn't pay attention to the customer on what was said though" " When we heard that she was yelling at you we thought it was the same as always"Ichiraku said looking him straight in the and his daughter never cared what the other villagers thought of Naruto. To them he was a great kid who was just misunderstood and always gave his all to prove himself to everyone.

"WEll it was true". Naruto spaeks this more to Ayame than the old man.

"Naruto I am sorry , is there anything we can do to cheer you up"? She always was protective of his feelings and why not her was like her little brother and noone hurts family.

"No but I have to go and say bye to Iruka-sensei before I get going". Naruto stands pays for his ramen and leaves._ 'What was all that_...........' thought Ichiraku _'get going didn't_ _he just come back from a mission'._Sakura was still standing outside when Naruto walked out and looked her straight in the eyes, and what she saw was a complete 180 to the NAruto she Naruto was cold and dark. Like anyone that stood in his way he would destroy. _'But he was talking to owners of the ramen booth and she thought she heard some sadness in his voice' _Sakura thought but that didn't matter right now. She wanted nothing more than to get Naruto as far away from her than she can so she can have a good day.

" Sai are you hungry" she says to him while grabbing his arm (A/N heartless little witch) "maybe we can go on a little friendly date?" Sai looked at her with his smile and said "That is one of the chapters in one of the books I am reading of being with someone of the opposite gender. Maybe by being with you I can learn this with first hand ezperience".

Naruto just turned away and jumped to the roofs of the buildings to get to the school where he new the academy was ending so Iruka-sensei would be alone.

"WHat can I do for you Naruto?" Iruka says sitting on the chair putting the work in stacks on his desk. He looks at the boy and notices the difference in him. _'This isn't the same Naruto, Did something happen on the mission.............Sakura' _he thought. He knew the boy had a huge crush on the pink hair kunoichi. It wasn't like he tried to hide it when he was in the academy.

"Naruto did something happen is Sak.........". He didn't finish saying the question. Naruto stuck his hand out to stop him. That is when he knew that something was wrong. He did not want to talk about it and Sakura was the one to blame. "Iruka -sensei I just came to say bye". Iruka was about to open his mouth when Naruto stuck his hand out once again to stop him.

"I want to leave and get a good start on finding someone who could help me with my demon power". He knew he was lying but he didn't want others to know.

"I will write to you if I have time and check up how things are going here." And with that he disappeared in a poof of smoke, it was a shadow clone that was in the school with Iruka. THe real Naruto was already out the looking at yhe village he called home. Would he come back soon? No a heart takes a while to heal ,and it may never heal at all. FOr now what he wanted to do was get away from this place,from her.

" goodbyr Konoha"He says walking weeks have passed and Naruto was getting frustrated that he had no Idea where he was going._ 'Hey stupid fox can you at least give me some hint as to where i could at least start my search'_

_' This is impossible to find someone in this huge world that has this ability that you are talking about" _He was about to eplode if he didn;t get answer.

**" Hm well it has been a while but if I remember there was once a small family that lived in the mountains in a village that was trying to become a powerful ninja village" **the kyubbi spoke .

**" If i remember they had abilities that I told you of, but mostly the females were the stronger one than the males. The males had the chakra they just couldn't control it , but that didn't mean that they were not going to try"**

NAruto just sat on the tree listening. **"They became some of the the strongest families that the village could ever have with their abilities. But they were also feared because of it".**

**"If I remember correctly the village was called Rufuhi village" (A/N sorry don't know if there is a village in the mountains and the name is just one that poped in my head)**

THats it he had a name and an area where he could start his search. '_Well its about time why didn't you tell me all of this sooner_' He yelled.

**" You should know that I will not give you everything you want right away." "Whats the fun in all of that ah ah ah ah ah ah ah"**the kyubbi laughed.

_'WHy that no good fox just wait I will get back at him one day'_

Three miles south of the mountains on a small island there is many wildlife and trees you would not tell that a small house was built right in the center of it. Under one of the trees sleeps a girl of 15 with long black hair that reaches down three fourths of her back. With with her kunai pouch still wrapped around her left leg. She wears a clothes that would be suitable for a jounin. with the exception that she has no vest and her shirt snuggles her body perfectly to show her figure. The wind slowly but surely begins to pick up. The leaves that have fallen begin to rise and swirl around the young girl, causing her to open her eyes slowly revealing her yellow eyes.

"HM the wind has changed direction and the leaves and trees seem to be restless" She says looking up at the sky.

"I see we are getting some visitors one is alone and the other is.............THEM"She growled furious. "So they are going to continue to come after me even though Rufuhi finally got what they wanted, me gone".

"Well I am tired of of being their arrogance, never will I step back in that village again". The more she talked the more venom she put in her words.

"My family I am soory but I can't protect 'THAT' village you helped to you knew the kind of people they became you would be heartbroken".

She grabs her scrolls and does her hands signs jumps to the air and tosses them beside her where they stay and unravel as she spin in circels faster and scrolls begin to glow and more hands signs are done when she stops and says ..........................

* * *

**I know I know you all want to know her technique she is doing. And also why does she hate that village so much she left and is having them go after her.**

**well you will have to wait but Naruto will finally find her with the help of some people who know her and tell him about her and her past.**

**Be warned the next chapter will be really brutal.**

**Well please review and tell me anything you might want added into this story. But please don't be to harsh this is my first time doing a fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To go and answer some questions from zerouzumaki34 and Elemental dragon swordman before we start my story. no she is NOT the seven tailed jinchuriki or a jinchuriki herself. She is only mistaken as one. The world is cruel that way to judge by looks alone.**

**Read and you will understand.**

**Sorry I can't get japanese translation to work so my OC will have her attacks in english**

* * *

"BLADES OF THE FULL MOON". The scrolls glow bright still spinning creating an image of a full moon. As she lands on the ground the six Rufuhi shinobi surround her. She could tell about half of them were new jounin and other were ones she knew all to well.

"So are you going to come back peacefully or will we have to take you by force?" The man to right of her spoke. He was a big man, his muscle mass made twice the size a normal man should be. He was the leader of all of them.

The one responsible from my suffering starting the year before my parents died.

"Well well if it isn't old rusty" She answered with a smirk. She felt confident about fighting this man that was considered strong and intimidating by most. 'after all' she thought smugly,' he is probably still fells humiliated by the fact that a thirteen year old girl like me beat him in a fight when i decided to leave that damn village for good . in that fight, he was attacked by two huge cats and one wolf that have always been by her side ever since she's been alone. They gnawed and clawed at his entire body until she told them to stop. His ego had gotten the best of him, so he never trained as hard as everyone else.

"Senna you and your animals are ordered by the council to come back to rufuhi at once!" a voice said sharply. Obviously trying to strike fear in her. But fear is what they would never get from her. She picks her hands up and claps causing the image of the moon to appear on the ground and holding them in place. With four swords striking the ground around her, she swiftly grabs one sword and charges at the two to her left, biting her thumb and swipes blood on her blade causing it to turn red. She follows that up by plunging the sword into the ground causing the dirt to turn red around them.

"burst", she said, causing the ground to shatter into hundreds of shards, each striking the nearest body part they could find. Two of ninjas screamed in pain before falling to the floor dead. The other four were wide-eyed at the destruction cause by her. '_How can she create a technique like that with one sword?'_ Hatoshi thought_.__'I don't want to know what other moves those other three swords are capable of'._

The display in front of him unsettling to to say the least. He had just became a jounin and this was his first mission that he was given by Rufuhi village. Senna made to grab the second sword, but hesitated for a moment before deciding to let the technique dispell and allowing them flee. Needless to say that three shinobis ,the surviving ninjas vanished from the vicinity in a blink if an eye, leaving there only "rusty".

"You foolish girl. Do you really think that this is the end." he said with eyes of fury. "The council will never allow you to be free, you are and always will be Rufuhi property for us to do with you what we want".

At that moment senna lost her cool. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN PROPERTY!? I WILL NEVER BE A NINJA FOR A VILLAGE THAT TREATS ONE OF THEIR OWN LIKE A PUNCHING BAG. ALL BECAUSE SHE HELPED HEAL A DYING WOMAN AND UNBORN CHILD".

"I COULD GO ON about RUFUHI'S CRIMES AGAINST ME, BUT THAT WOULD JUST BE POINTLESS." Senna's chakra was swirling around her, Whipping her hair all over the place. if someone were to look into her eyes, they could have swore they belonged to an animal that was ready to lashed out at any moment.

"KOTOSHI, LEAVE **NOW** . TELL THAT DAMN COUNCIL THAT NO MATTER HOW MANY OF YOU THEY SEND I WILL NEVER RETURN. YOU WANTED ME DEAD for so long AND the only reason YOU WANT ME BACK NOW BECAUSE YOUR AFRAID".

Kotoshi took one step forward, only to realized afterwards that was a mistake, for Senna grabbed a kunai from her pouch and disappeared right in front of him. Kotoshi reacted thinking she would attacked from behind. But when he turned there was no one there. A sharp point was touching his neck and a hand was was pressed over his heart with glowing chakra visible in her hand. He was scared more than you would ever believe.

"You do remember don't you?" she said whipering in his ear. There was no way he would ever forget.

FLASHBACK

"Kotoshi, you know what do." elder Taro said. "She was never suppose to survive her missions we given her since she became a genin

"Yes, I know. I am aware that this why you made her a solo team and would send her on S-ranked missions they can do the job you are too cowardly to carry out.''Katoshi spoke while scowling at said shinobi, who was already leaping out the gate running to get her mission done. Little do they know that a shadownight clone was hiding in the darkness listening to everything.

"When she is injured you go and finish her off by any means necessary. For to long have we let those freaks stay here in Rufuhi. With the parents dead, she is all alone and we know monsters must be dealt with before they get out if hand" Taro smiled evilly at his comment. He knew the other elders wanted Senna here for the strength and power she possessed. THey think of her as a monster as well; but one that should be kept on a leash like an obedient dog.

"NOW GO".

Katoshi had followed for three days, watching her fight with rouge ninjas and witnessing how easily she beat them. _'There is really no surprise. Senna was already genin level by age 9. At 13 she should be chunin'_he thought. But boy how wrong he was at this guess. Senna appeared and dissapered faster than his eyes could keep up. Then he heard.....

"Blades of the full moon" that was not a move he was familiar with seeing her do so he watched intesly and nearly fell of the tree he was on. _'She summoned four swords and each one is more powerful than the other'. 'How was she...........'. _

_'No,never mind, a monster wi..........' BOOM._

He was holding on to the tree with all his strength. He turned to look at what was happening and saw Senna had chakra pulsing out of her hand to the ground creating a huge shock wave. One rougue was left and before he could run, her chakra filled hand was over his heart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

was the only noise that was heard. Kotoshi jumped down and grabeed his kunai running to attack Senna from behind but she dodged and did a round house kick stright to his face. Kotoshi flew back twenty feet hitting a tree hard,causing it to crack and fall. There was a bright light of chakra and she was gone. The only sign of Senna being there was her headband and a letter that said

"to the council"

END FLASHBACK

Kotoshi took the body to be examined and learned that every organ in his body had been blown by the pulse. The council recieved the letter and were furious by what it said.

DEAR council,

as of today I am leaving this god forsaken village and never coming back. No longer will I be used and abused by the entire village. I stayed only because my parents loved this village and gave their lives to protect it. But now I see that their sarcifice was in vain. This village never cared for any of us. What they did care for was power that my family had that no more. When the villagers started to beat me just because I was there I did nothing because my parents would have been upset to know I attacked. But eventually you pushed me to far and crossed the line. No longer will i Help you or protect you. It's like you always said in your MEETINGS '_monsters don't deserve to be protected, animals should defend for themselves and if they get hurt then let them deal with it. The only one's they should blame are themselves for being the freaks that have no right to exist in the first place'._ You people are not freaks but you are monsters that seem to enjoy to hurt innocent people for fun. This leashed 'dog' has decided to never be chained by this village ever agian.

So happy living.I know you will need it. without me, you are weak.

Senna

Ktoshi looked and notice Senna's attention was somewhere else and took this opportunity to turn and strike. POOF. She was gone. A shadow clone was all that remained making him wonder how did she change without him noticing. He turned and ran into the mainland to get back to the village. Senna sat on a rock with her wolf at her side watching him run at a speed he's never shown before.

"You can come out now" she said to the bushes behind her. Out popped a family of four with some of them wrapped in bandages. The most bandaged was the elderly man who nedded to rest but was insistent on heading back home.

"I thought you left"she said to them while looking away."And don't worry, I am used to people running from me". There was silence and then two pairs of small hands wrapped around her. Needless to say she was shocked. No one had ever hugged her.

"We dont hate you. those ninjas are the ones we should hate"The litlle girl chirped. "Yeah they treated you like dirt" the boy growled. This caught her attention.

'how did they know about how Rufuhi village treated me?'

apparently they saw the confusion on her face so they answered.

"We used to live in Rufuhi village about five years ago"the old raspy voice said while hobbling closer. "I was the one that got them to finally make you a genin even though you were great enought to be chunin by then" he laughed."When they did, I was happy, but eventually saw what was happening and tried to stop it but they would not listen to reason so I left with my family.I would never allow my family to live in a horrible village of monsters". This caught her off guard but also gave her hope.

Hope that someday she will finally be happy and accepted with people who won't run from her.

* * *

MEANWHILE

NAauto was leaping from tree to tree and noticed a bright light shining in the distance, far away._ 'What the hell is that?' _

**"That is where you need to go and do hurry up i am tired of talking to only you" the kyubbi growled.**

'_What do you mean talking to only me. can you talk to other people?'_

**"NO but the Funico family is a different grew up bonding themselves to the animals and nature which is why I bet she knows that you are coming".**

_'NANI!. so I dont really have to look to hard for her then'_

**"Aw shut up damnit, of course you will need to find her. She tends to move, hiding to keep from being found by her village. Before you ask, she is like you. someone who was despised by her village so she decided to run and never return"**

_'Oh....so........she will not really be so fast to trust me then?'_Naruto asked sadly. he wanted to learn to control his chakra for the four tail and beyond if he could. But alot of help that would do if the one person who could refused because she didn't trust others.

**"Hurry up ,and don't worry she will help, just don't make her mad"**

**'**_What? why would I' _he asked confused. But the kyubbi didn't answer so he decided to go demon now and gained some time. took him two days to reach a small fishing willage and there he meet a family of four that had trouble trying to put everything in their cart. So he decided to help and was exshausted. He didn't eat anything during those two days so he passed out. While he was asleep, he heard voices.

"Senna, do you think he's dead?" a little girl asked.

"No, he's okay." the voice said. She bent down close to his ear and whispered "Isn't that right kyubbi".

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up quickly to look at who was talking to him. What he saw were two kids about the age of seven looking at him wide eyed at what just happened. And a girl about his age with yellow eyes smilimg, but he could have sworn there was a trace of sadness in it.

" So you are the holder of the kyubbi right?'' she whispered to him. Naruto was wide eyed.

"I am Senna and don't worry i can sense his chakra" she said pointing to his stomach. "We can finish this discussion once we get you some food". She gave him a bowl of stew and white rice on the side. Needless to say Naruto ate every single thing spilling most of it on himself causeing the two children to laugh.

"Well shouldn't you two be leaving already? You know how your mother and grandfather feel about you being out alone with rufuhi ninjas about" Senna said. The two looked at her the blonde spikey haired boy and waved bye before they turned and left.

"So what brings......................."

"I want you to teach me to control the kyubbi's chakra" NAruto spoke with eyes that looked detirmined. He didn't want to walk around knowing that someday he would lose complete control of himself and attack innocent people.

"So he told you about my family"She said pointing to his stomach with a raised looked at his eyes and saw that wasn't the only reason he was here, but she wasn't going to pry.

"How do you know Kyubbi?" naruto asked curiously.

"I don't, but all living thing are connected by the energy thats all around us and inside us. You just need to learn to harness the power." "My family learned this, and could now understand and talk with all life".

"Not to mention animals gossip just like we humans do" she said laughing. The image to Naruto was to much for him to handle he started laughing too._'I haven't laughed in a while. Ever since before SAkura.........'_he cut himself off not wanting to remember. But it dodn't go unnoticed by SEnna. His eyes went from angry to cold in about a second. It was a pain that she knows to well.

"So Is it to soon to ask what she did to cause yous uch pain?'' Senna asked naruto looking at her now. "It's alright, but understand this. You will eventually have to stand up and deal with your past instead of running away."

With this comment NAruto looked ather questionly.'_It's like she can read my mind'._ "I don't want to talk about 'HER' _"_ he growled putting as much venom on her as he could.

"I will train you " "Whats your name?"

"Naruto"

* * *

**Oh this was a bigger chapter. next chapter: time skip to show some change.**

**Thats it for now. I know i said the people Naruto meet would tell him her past but I figured the kyubbi could tell him some of it. Kyubbi has importance of course with Naruto's training.**

**i was going to have Naruto meet herby fighting Rufuhi ninjas but decided to put that on hold. Please note the sword she used was the weakest so just wait when the others are in her grasp. **

**The laugh was the start of their relationship. Sakura will make an appearance soon though. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura/Senna confrontaion #1 YEA I CAN"T WAIT **

**time skip to show some change. PLease help me: who the enemy should be along with Rufuhi village? Anyone anyone**

**COMING SOON**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off I would like to thanks all the people who like my fic. And thanks to Fallen-Ryu who has given me some ideas for techniques. **

**I hope you all don't think i went to fast on the training**

* * *

"Okay then. Naruto follow me please" Senna said as she got up walking to the back of the house. Naruto stood up and followed her to a room that as soon as they enetered, envelope them in darkness.

"Step inside, you'll know when to go," her voice carried echoing from inside. Naruto was a bit nervous, but not wanting to show it, began walking in. With each step, a light appeared in the middle of the room would grow in intensity the he light was different then anything naruto ever witnessed. It seemed to be almost alive, pulsing with each step that he took,he felt like it was watching him move.

**"Can you feel it?" **the kyubbi asked.**"That ball of light is feeding on your chakra along with mine."**

Naruto went wide eyed. _'How could I not sense this before?'_ he thought_. 'Why is this thing absorbing our chakra.'_

"So you finally noticed, but don't worry" Senna said standing right behind Naruto. He stopped and was beginning to turn his head to look at her when she strictly said "Do not stop and turn away. "

**"Kid just concentrate on that ball. can't you see inside it."**the kyubbi said to the blonde.

Naruto turned his attention back to the orb and noticed there was blue and red chakra swirling inside. there was something else in there that he just couldn't make out. so deciding that didn't matter right now, he began moving red chakra in the form of the kyubbi,but there was a difference. This kyubbi inside the ball had four tails. The blue chakra was spinning around in circles causing the kyubbi to growl and run towards the blue call of chakra. When both chakras connected the sphere began to shake. Naruto stuck his hand out and touched the sphere of light which caused it to burst. The chakras were swirling around like a mini tornado in front of Naruto.

"Go in and take what's yours'' she said to him giving. him a little push in the back.

Naruto stepped to the chakra and touched it with his hand. The mini tornado began to disperse revealing a sword. The sword would look normal were it not for the fact that the end of the sheath looked like a red angel wings with an empty space where its body should be. And the handle was in the shape of the four tailed kyubbi with it's mouth and body fitting in that open space giving it the look of a demon with wings. (A/n sorry if the description sucks it looks so much cooler in my head)

"Your sword represents how strong you are with kyubbi's power." Senna said looking happily at him.

"Yeah I have four tails on my sword because that's as far as I can go" He answered back. He was happy he had a weapon but was wondering how this would help him control kyubbi's power.

"To answer your doubt,I know you have it, try to pick it up". With that Naruto went and grabbed the sword lifting it into the air but was forced back down by the sword itself. Senna just couldn't help but laugh at the look of happiness in Naruto's face when he had his sword high above only have to have it change to cofused and dissapointed when it came back down.

"What just happened?" He asked looking at her.

" I'm sorry I just had to see your reaction" she said trying to calm herself down. "The swords of the Funico family are different from normal swords. We created a technique that absorbs the persons chakra to mold the sword from."

Naruto nodded listening to her every word.

"So depending on you and your chakra, the design and strength vary. The fact that you have two chakras made your sword double in strength and heavy to wield being a katana."

**"I see, so the sword right now has the same strength as you when you are four tailed."**Kyubbi said with a sigh.

"So, since I can't control that power, I cant wield the sword properly" Naruto said out loud where Senna heard.

" Yes, though I believe you have gone four tails already by the fact that you were able to lift that sword up in the first attempt." She answered back laughing at his shocked face. "But I do suggest you learn to wield the blade when you get a new tail before you attempt to go kyubbified. That is the reason you came to me right, to control it."

Naruto turned back to his sword and picked it up again only for it to come crashing back down. He continued this for the next five hours. By the end was able to swing the blade before he was thrown to the ground by its force.

Senna came in looking at him breathing heavily.'_He really wants to do this' _she thought. "There is dinner made and a nice hot bath for you. so rest up because tomorrow we leave".

* * *

SIX MONTHS LATER IN KONOHA

Tsunade was in her office signing all the paper work Shizune gave her waiting for team seven to arrive to give them their mission. There was a knock on the door.

" Come in" She said glad to be able to stop. Sai , Kakashi, Yamato, and Sakura walk in to the Hokage office.

"Well, I called you here to inform you that you are going on a mission to wave. There have been reports of murder and rouge ninjas there so the people there have personally requested that this team be the one that goes to help solve their problem" She said looking at all of them.

"The one they really want is Naruto, but no one has seen him in months" KAkashi answered.

"Yeah why haven't you had any anbu go and look for him, he should be declared........." But Sakura was cut off.

"Naruto came into my office ten months ago asking to leave the village for his own reasons" Tsunase said looking at Sakura.

"And you just let him go?" she yelled. Tsunade jumped over the desk and looked Sakura straight in the face.

" He was going to go whether I agreed or not. He seemed determined to leave after your little speech you gave him".

Sakura was looking stunned at her sensei.'_ How did she know'_.

Tsunade started laughing at the kunoichi. "really I think the whole village heard what you said to Naruto. You broke the boys heart."

Kakashi looking a little frightened at the Hokage and cleared his throat before asking " So when will he come back?''

" That is all up to him. He said he might never come back."

The entire team was shocked at the revelation. Tsunade told them everything else about the kyubbi and what he wanted Naruto to do. Everyone listened intently at this and thought the same thing. Would Naruto be able to do it?Will he have complete control of the demon chakra when they see him again? Sakura was listening as well up to the part where she said the person was a girl.

_'WHAT THE HELL_' she thought. '_NARUTO HAS BEEN ALONE WITH A GIRL FOR SIX MONTHS.'_Her thought was broken when a hand touched her in the shoulder. She turned to look at Sai smiling at her.

"We have to go now the others will be waiting for us at the gate."

Saukra left to get ready with everything and walked to the gate to see Yamato and Sai there. There was a loud poof and Kakashi appeared right beside Sakura.

"Well then lets go" he said to her.

In wave there were two people walking down a dirt road until they reached a bridge 'The Great Naruto Bridge' it said.

" Hm....... if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been here Naruto" a girl with loose pants and a sleeveless top with a mask covering half of her face revealing only her yellow eyes said.

"Yes Senna I can't wait to introduce you to Inari. He's a great kid that helped give this village a backbone again" Naruto said smiling while looking at the bridge name.

"Oh I think you had a bigger influence in the boy and village than you think from where I'm standing."

This time Naruto blushed and grabbed her hand to pull her along to the tazuna's house. Naruto and Senna have been on the move since the day they left. Many people would come up to them on their travels and ask for help, so naturally they agreed. With all the moving around it was how they made their one of their little mission they were to go and take back a scroll that had precious family memories in it which were very valuable. When they arrived at the hideout of the thieves they noticed their headband with the symbol of the mountain. RUfuhi ninjas. It seemed that with Sennas departure of the village the money from the high ranked mission started dwindling as well. Needless to say they were easily taken care of with their threat of vengeance to a demon.

Naruto was curious and asked her why they call her a demon so Senna told him her whole life story. NAruto was angry that people could actually be so cold and heartless to someone. SInce that day they have gotten to know each other better. NAruto told her his story and about what happened with eventually became something of the past for Naruto because he had someone precious that he loves. But still hasn't told Senna his feelings for her for fear of being heartbroken again.

They reached the small house and were about to knock when the door opened. Tazuna was heading to out then said "well isn't this a surprise, Naruto We have been waiting for you and your team to get hear. But we were expecting you in about five days."

" What are you talking about my team?'' Naruto asked curiously. "Are they coming here?"

" Well yeah we have a problem with some ninjas and the village thought it best to send for your team to help us out" Tsunami spoke up from the kitchen. "Where is the rest of your team? And who is this young lady?"

Naruto looked a bit uneasy but spoke "I left my team and Konoha six months ago. And this is Senna. She has been helping me train to get stronger."

Tazuna and Tsunami looked at the two and asked if they were going to stay here in the village for a while. "We would like for you to stay here and wait for your team if you like.''

Naruto frowned" I don't really want to see them yet." "We will go and look for a hotel to stay in so we don't meet them." He grabbed Senna's hand and they walked off to find a place to stay.

Senna looked at Naruto and mumbled "Do you want to check out whats going on here?"

"I'm sure kakashi and the others can take care of we will look around and see what we can find."

Both looked around the village for the five days. They have been watching the ninjas that have been there and decided to attack when they got to the bridge. Naruto grabs his katana and throws it into the air. While the sword is soaring through the air, naruto's hands quickly morph in the hand-sign for gathering chakra. His body erupts in red chakra that swirls violently around him like a tornado with an accompanied war cry from Naruto that slowly changes to something that could described as a roar. The bridge starts to groan and morph under the pressure from Naruto's chakra. The five rogue ninjas who have been silent since Naruto's arrival, now find their entire bodies shaking from the subconscious fear they have as a result of the sight in front of them. They seemed to draw to his eyes were they nearly wet themselves from the sight of blood-red eyes that looked so demonic.

Once Naruto finished gathering chakra, he went through a sequence of hand signs that would be seen as blur to even the matured sharigan of Kakashi or Teme. Settling on the tori sign, Naruto looked into the faces of nins and smiled in sinister fashion.

"**Nipo: Soul Claw**," He cried, and all the rogue nins saw was a Red Spectral Claw coming towards them. then excruciating pain resulting them to one last act before they die

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Interesting technique** **huh. **

**What sort of technique requires demon chakra? I hope you love this as much as my brother did.**

**Stay tuned till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura/Senna confrontation **

**Naruto will not be happy**

* * *

Team Kakashi felt the power that was radiating from the direction of the bridge then loud screams. All of them didn't like what they heard or felt, so they ran to the bridge while remaining alert in case of an attack. What they saw when they arrived was completely horrifying. The faces of the nins were distorted with looks of horror. Huge chunks of the ledges and floor were gone, with cracks reaching both sides of the bridge and down the pillars.

"Well, that takes care of our mission" Sai said smiling at the others.

"Wha....Who....How.....?" Sakura stuttered in disbelief and horror at the site in front of her.

Kakashi looked wide eyed as well but spoke to the others "Even though our mission is over,we need to have a look around and see who was powerful enough to do this much damage." He started walking across the bridge with the others following as well. '_ This power feels familiar, could it be...' _

When they got to the center of the village, Tazuna was there telling the villagers they were to start the repairs to the bridge.

"Yeah, from what they said it's going to take about two months to get it done" Inari said coming from his home.

The Konoha ninjas walked up to Tazuna and Inari who were still talking to some people giving orders on material they were going to need.

"Hello there. Glad you came but as you probably saw, the situation was taken care of" Tazuna said to the konoha nins.

Yamato looked around the village trying to sense the power that they felt not that long ago, but was no use. Whoever they were, it was clear they were not to be taken lightly. Sakura and Sai were also looking around in case.

" Yes, we saw when we got to the bridge. Do you mind telling us who were the people that beat them are?" Kakashi asked wanting an answer he was sure he knew.

After the rest of the people left to the bridge, Tazuna looked at them " I believe they went to the graves of those two........" Tazuna didn't finish his sentence because he knew Kakshi figured out who it was that did it.

"Naruto" he Whispered. He turned to look at the others and they all had faces of complete shock.

"Did you say Naruto Kakshi-sensei?" Sakura asked wide-eyed. "Do you think he was the one that created that chakra we felt coming here?''

Kaakshi and Yamato looked at each other and nodded. This is something the Hokage would need to know if it was true, but they needed more info. So with this in mind, they decided that going to Naruto directly would be the best thing to do. The four ninjas walked to the graves and saw Naruto standing there with his katana on the ground behind him. Kakashi, Sakura,and Yamato were looking at him with complete and utter amazement.

"Hello Kakashi, Yamato,Sai,.........Sakura"he said looking at the graves.

Sakura noticed the long pause when he said her name and flinched.'_He is still mad at me for what I said to him.'_

They started to take a step when they sensed someone heading their way. They turned around and saw a young girl with yellow eyes looking at them cautiously until she saw the one with pink hair.

" I see, you must be Sakura right? I heard a lot about Konoha and the people that live there from Naruto."she said while looking at Naruto. She knew Naruto didn't want her to say to much with 'her' being here.

"My name is Senna in case your wondering. Naruto, Tsunami wants us to go and eat at her house for dinner."

Naruto turned around to look at her with his foxy smile. "Sure, that would be nice, but I think she also wants to find out more about you."

Kakashi looked at both of them during their conversation and smiled under his mask.

sai, noticing kakashi's u-shape eye asked, " You believe them to be a couple do you Kakashi?''

All of the others looked at Kakashi with wide eyes. Sakura was not only shocked but she was not amused at that little statement and was not going to keep quiet about it.

"Yeah right. The two of them a couple"she said looking at Senna with her eyes narrowed, who in return was looking at her with amusement, which only pissed her off even more.

**"Pinky's getting jealous" says kyubbi happily.**

" Naruto has always been in love with me, and always will love me. There is no way that some yellow-eyed freak would be able to compete against me for Naruto's heart." she said .

Naruto heard this and scowled at Sakura.

**"Are you just going to stand there and do nothing?" he said growling in anger.**

"Haruno, it would be be in your best interest to refrain from saying more insults to my girlfriend like that" he said coldly at her.

Senna on the other hand was staring at him open mouthed. _'Did he just call me his girlfriend? Am I good enough to be his girlfriend?'_she thought this and so much more. Yes Naruto was someone she was growing feelings for but she wasn't sure he would feel the same she looked at him she smiled lovingly at him. There was someone that actually cared for her deeply. The others were as shocked at this outburst as well,but non as much as Sakura.

"Sure she is,I know she her uses her looks to get what she wants from boys who probably drool all over her and does 'whatever' it takes to get it. You really are a baka Naruto when it comes to know girls and their true emotions." through out Her little speech, Sakura wore a smile and held a pose that screamed arrogance. it was this action that drove Naruto to the point where he summoned his sword and pointed it at Sakura's throat.

**the kyubbi laughed "Yeah, thats it, show her you won't stand for her behavior anymore."**

"You are the fool when it comes to people's emotions" he said furiously. "You just met her yet you go and insult you know her, you would know that she is NOT a heartless bitch like you."

Kakashi and the others felt the chakra radiating off of Naruto's sword. It was extremely powerful, and getting him mad was a big mistake in Sakura's case.

"Naruto,don't do this." Senna speaks right next to him,her hand on his hand pulling the sword away from Sakura. "There is no need for that, She was way out of line ."Senna stands behind him and hugs him.

"**Ah..... why did she have to stop you from attacking pinky? You humans and you're sense of right and wrong."**

Naruto turned around, closed his eyes and held her until she was calm. He knew by her voice she was furious and was about to attack Sakura. At that same moment, there were people hiding in the trees a good distance away from being sensed but still able to hear.

"I see, so the monster found someone to love, and the boy is a monster himself from what we saw" a Rufuhi ninja said to the other standing beside him. " We should go back and tell Kotoshi about the other monster we found out here."

With that they turned and started jumping from tree to tree when they noticed a pair of eyes they remembered that always looked at them in the Funico house. The eyes of the wolf were staring straight at them and walked out of the shadows and stood right in front of then, then stiffened, it was calling Senna. "dammit the fur ball is going to tell her we were spying on them"one of the nins said.

HOWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The howl was heard by Senna as she looked at Naruto in the eyes. Her body tensed for a second before she ran in the direction of the howl. Naruto grabbed his sword and followed along behind her as fast as he could. Kakashi and Yamato looked at each other and nodded. They were going to follow those two to see what they are capable of and in case they also need help. But by the time they got there Senna and Naruto were looking at the trees and cursing angrily.

"Dammit, they got away before we were able to get here" Naruto growled striking his katana down to the ground. The Katana was radiating demon chakra which both Sensei's noticed.

Senna turned around to look at the two konoha nins who were inching closer to the blade."You can get as close as you want but I warn you the blade is not good with other besides it's owner."

Both of them looked up in surprised at being caught trying to get the sword and smiled sheepishly. Sai was enjoying every single moment of this.

"This is very entertaining if you ask me. But I was wondering, what exactly do we plan to do now that our mission is done?" he smiled at both kakashi and Yamato.

" Well we need to talk to Naruto about what happened here on the bridge" Kakashi said looking at the handle of the blade. He finally saw the Kyubii design but there were six tails on it.

Naruto turned around to look his sensei in the eyes and said "Well we are going into the hot springs right now so why not talk there"

Some time has past since the little reunion of team Kakashi on the hill. Naruto was in the hot bath relaxing and thinking. He didn't have long to think because Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai were entering the hot bath as well. He opened his eyes and saw two of the three staring intently, while the other was just smiling.

"I must say, this is the easiest mission I have ever been on" Sai said leaning on the edge.

"So Naruto, are you going to tell us what that power you released on those nins was?" Kakashi spoke a looking at him intently.

Naruto sat up straight to look at him when he spoke. " That was my kyubbi chakra as a six tail." Naruto told them all about the Katana and the reason why it holds kyubbi's chakra.

Yamato listened and and started thinking."So Senna is the one that created this Blade for like that must come from a ninja village or some kind of group or organization."

Naruto looked at him and sharply answered 'No she has never been or will ever be in Akatsuki if that is what you are implying. She did come from a ninja village but has decided to leave and never return." He told them all about Senna's past and present. Kakashi listened and thought about everything he heard.

"Well I can understand why they would want her back," Yamato spoke while stretchng his back. "But really, the way they treated her. Do they really believe the will be able to?"

On the other side of the hot spring two girls were sitting, relaxing. One was listening to the four guys talk, while the other with pink hair closed her eyes and sank lower in the spring. She of course heard everything about this girl sitting next to her. Sakura smirked and turned to the only other oocupant in the spring.

"So you think because you had a rough life like Naruto you can go and get him to feel sorry for you, even care for you."

Senna simply turn and said," Sakura, you really need to know when to keep quiet. As someone told me once, 'Words are your own creation, and everytime you open your mouth, you give the world a glimpse of who you really are'. And lets say, you really are doing a good job in letting everyone see the true 'green eyed monster' in you."

Sakura grew furious at that comment and began yelling "DON'T YOU DARE YOU FILTHY BEAST. YOU ARE A FREAK DIFFERENT FROM NARUTO; NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO OR WHO YOU MEET YOU WILL ALWAYS BE ALONE."

Senna opened her eyes and with a blink of an eye was right behind Sakura. " Listen carefully, you are crossing a line you don't want to end up in. I hope for your safety you don't end up there," she whispered in her ear. She got up and walked into the room to get dressed for the dinner they were invited to. Senna didn't want to show that those words hurt more than you could imagine, but she wasn't going to show it. Everyone was enjoying themselves at dinner and laughed, joked. Naruto talked about all his adventures he had since he left this mission. Soon they parted ways and called it a night.

The next day Kakashi went to the oroom where he and Senna are staying in, but before he was able to knock the door opened. "Ah, Kakashi if you are looking for Naruto I believe you look for him in the forest near by where you trained him to walk trees" Senna said smiling to the wide eyed sensei.

Kakashi gave his thanks and started heading to the old training ground. When he got there he saw six Naruto's surounding another one with the Katana in his hand. They would charge at him and dodge as he lifted his blade to attack. When he would try to summon the demon chakra the blade would emit lightning and shock Naruto causing the blade to fly out of his hand and land on the ground a few feet away. The clones looked at each other and poofed away.

"Ah man I hate this part of getting a new tail on my blade," he whined "the blade is hard to control in the begining."

Kakashi was going to jump off the tree where he was hidden and speak, when from behind Naruto he heard two voices.

"Time to get this fight started don't you think"Said the tall fat man to the small skinny one.

"Yes Its time we get what rightfully belongs to our village back"The small man said looking confident. Naruto looked at them furiously as a blade came crashing down in front of him. Senna appeared right next to Naruto and grabbed her sword ready to fight. Both of them whispered to each other and ran to their opponent. Senna took the little one and thrust her sword forward, causing her opponent to jump out of the way. With that he jumped to the back when he saw her spin her blade around her hand. She turned the blade back beside her, and thrust the sword into the enemy causing him to poof away.

" Senna, so you found someone to love you" spoke a familiar mocking voice. Senna turned around to see Kotoshi running at her with a kunai which she ducks and spins with a leg sweep. He arched his back and back flipped three feet away. "Or do you want to believe that he loves you. No matter what you do, or who you meet you will always be alone."

_'That was what Sakura said in the hot bath last night'_ she thought to herself sadly. Kotoshi saw her reaction to what he said and realised this was his chance to strike.

Meanwhile Naruto charged at the tall one with his katana swinging but barely missing. The man was smiling cockily at his opponent, but he failed to realize his chakra wasn't strong as before the fight. He jumped on the water and did hand signs to gather chakra but fell to the ground instead coughing up blood.

"What the hell, there's no way he could have hurt me when he hasn't even touched me. I am Hachi, the best of the rufuhi Anbu."Hachi said looking at Naruto with curiosity and anger. He tried to stand up but a sharp blade was already on his throat and emitting a huge amount of demon chakra. Needless to say he was scared beyond belief,That chakra felt frightening and he wanted nothing more to do with it or this boy. Hachi just wanted to get away but there was no way, this boy would kill him instantly if he moved.

**" Kit,forget this one Senna needs help, and fast" the kyubbi growled furiously.**

Naruto turned around and saw Senna on her hand and knees with wounds all over her body. When she looked up, blood was dripping down her face from the top of her right eye. Naruto ran as he saw Kotoshi lift his arm to strike with his kunai and blocked it. Both of them looked each other in the eye, Kotoshi smiled when he saw red eyes staring back at him.

"So you are the nine-tailed kyubbi I heard about"He said to Naruto. "I hear there's a group out there ........." He couldn't finish his sentence. Demon chakra was begining to swirl and wrap around his eyes open wide in horror as the the chakra was burning the inside of his arm. He saw his arm bubbling and shaking uncontrollably. Naruto looked at him and said "Soul Crusher" causing him to scream in pain as his arm went limp.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto was about to run forward and attack when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned around to see Kakashi there with Senna on his back looking at the injured Rufuhi ninja.

"He is not worth it, show him your true strength and he will think twice before he try's to attack again"Kakashi said .

Naruto sighed and put his blade down only to hear footsteps retreating into the woods. Naruto turned around and Saw Hachi carrying Kotoshi with his good left arm around his neck. Naruto and Kakashi walked back to the village to get Senna healed from her injuries.

" HEY, the kid has gotten really good with his demon control don't you think Itachi?'' Said a blur faced man with a black cloak and red clouds.

Itachi looked out into the open sky said "the girl is the one that is making our task a bit harder than it should be."

"Yeah your right, but, we found a way to get rid of her from the Jinchuriki."

"Her old village, we will use her old village."

* * *

**Oh I know no real action but hey Akatsuki has made their appearance.**

**poor Senna, people know how to hurt her don't they.**

**Well people please review **

** if you have any ides don't hesitate to write it **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews**

**this is my first story so bare with me people. **

It has been one month since the fight in the forest took place, and Naruto was still having trouble trying to control his swords new strength. Much to the amusement of his old sensei Kakashi watching from a tree top.

"Do you really have this hard of a time to lift up a sword?" asked Kakashi. When Naruto looked up at his old Sensei, there was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

Pouting Naruto said " Kakashi sensei it's not as easy as it looks."

"yes I know. I have been watching you train with your sword for quite a while."

Naruto didn't need to look at Kakashi to know that he was laughing at him. He sighed and began concentrating on the chakra of his sword to come out and have it obey his commands and movements. He lifted the sword toward the sky making the chakra come out and swirl around the sword and himself. Then slowly he lowered it and reduced the chakra till its energy signature completely vanished from his senses.

Needless to say Kakashi caught Naruto before he hit the floor. He was panting heavily and started laughing, which made kakashi look at at him curiously.

"She is so going to kill me when we get back" was all he said before he started laughing again.

Kakashi walked back to Tazuna's house carrying Naruto on his back so Sakura could heal his injuries, but was suddenly stopped when he sensed someone behind him. He turned around to see a pair of angry yellow eyes.

"He did it again didn't he?" Senna said emotionless.

"He just healed from his last training three days ago and he goes off to....ARG!"

Kakashi chuckled as he watched Senna rub her head in frustration and take deep breaths to calm down.

**"Hey kid I believe you are in so much trouble. She is so going to let you have it when you get better" Kyubbi teased amusely.**

_" shh. stop that. You know how mad she gets when I don't follow her rules of rest. And when she mad she doesn't make me Ramen" _Naruto whined.

"hm... if I didn't know any better, I would say he was awake..........but......I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and leave him alone."

Naruto let out his breath he didn't know he held in. She was going to give him a break and not chase him and train him til his whole body ached. He heard a sigh and opened his eye a small fraction. Senna was walking in step with Kakashi and had her eyes closed in deep thought. Naruto always wondered what she thought about when he always saw her like this alone. She was always on edge and alert of her surroundings. Which is a good thing of course, but, twenty-four seven is a bit....much. Which was why Naruto brought it upon himself to make her lighten up and have some fun once in awhile. She has calmed down and smiled allot more for him.

But her smiles have been fading from her leaving her with the look she has now. The whole think and find solutions to the problem at hand with the village has been sending more and more shinobi to try and capture Senna and her furry little friends.

_" don't worry so much Senna. We will handle this together. You and me. Nothing and no one will tear us apart"_Naruto thought to himself with determination in his eyes.

**" Thats right kid. You have finally found yourself a mate and I will help to make sure you don't fail." **

Naruto was in his room resting after Sakura came in and healed his wounds... kept looking at Senna with irritation as she got some clothes for Naruto to change in from his drawer. The others took notice of this and sighed.

Well Sai was smiling at the scene unfolding in front of him." Sakura I do believe Naruto needs your complete attention in healing or you might do more damage to him. And I believe Senna really doesn't like the fact that you keep looking at her like you want to set her on fire."

Senna chuckled while turning around placing the clothes on the drawer by his bed and smiled at she turned to Sakura and raised an eyebrow at her. The air was thick and the men knew this would not be pretty if both girls stayed in the same Kakashi cleared his throat and asked Senna if she wanted to go for a walk for a while.

"EEEEEHHHHH" Naruto screamed looking at his sensei suspiciously.

"Mah, mah, Naruto I just asked for a walk and nothing else."

Senna and Kaakshi walked out the door and out into the open air, both her animals laying on the floor sleeping. As they walked a loud yell was heard from the house they just exited.

_"Naruto" _both of them thought. "_Leave it to him to say something to make Sakura angry."_

" So what is the real reason you asked me out here Kakashi?"

Kakashi stopped but did not look at her." Why...why do you make him use that chakra? I felt the power, and it was evil and dangerous."

He didn't have to look at her for her to see he was upset.

" Just so you know all of this was his choice. Power is only dangerous when it is used for wrong purposes."

The kyubbi may have caused damage to your village long ago, but, what makes you think it was his choice to do it?" And with that Senna walked ahead to small market further down the street leaving a confused shinobi behind.

Three days passed and the Konoha shinobi were heading out back home tommorrow tension in the air lessened since both Kakashi and Senna came back from the small walk. When the others asked either of them what happened they just say "nothing" then walk away.

"Naruto I was wondering if you would like to have a spar with me later today. You know just to see how much you have improved since you've been gone" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked up and agreed with his foxy grin plastered on his face.

Out in the forest were both ninjas standing facing eachother ready for a battle. " Kakashi- sensei are you ready?"

Naruto ran full speed straight at Kakashi with a kunai in his hand sliding his leg out spinning around him to strike him from behind. Kakashi turned and blocked the kunai with his own and jumped back making hand seals.

"fireball jutsu"

A huge fireball shot out straight toward Naruto who jumped out of the way from the huge attack coming straight at him.

"Shadow clone jutsu." There were three shadow clones appeared and ran straight toward Kakashi while dissappearing right before the kick could hit the targets. Kakashi back flipped four times just out of the reach of Narutos hands that came from underground.

'_Isn't that the earth element decapitation jutsu? How did he do that? I didn't see him do any hand signs.'_

" Hm well then its time...." Kakashi was interupted when two shadow clones attacked from behind.

One up high aiming a kick to his head while the other is charging low. Seeing this He bent back grabbing the leg turning three times releasing him straight into the the other. Both clones flew back sliding on the dirt with the force of the throw. Poofing them out of existence leaving just one left. The real Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto looked to be concentrating on the chakra in his hands. kakashi sensing danger from it positioned himself ready for the attack he was sure to have. Naruto slammed his hand to the ground causing the air to ripple right before a blast of wind erupted from the spot Naruto was. Blowing everything within 50 feet away including Kakahi and trees that uprooted from the force.

Kakashi coughed and took in deep breaths " Well that....was...new".

Lifting himself up he realised the pain his body was in. '_the blast shouldn't have taken this much chakra away from me'_

As he struggled to get up he turned a saw Naruto standing there with his sword in his hands positioned to the side ready to attack.

" This is it Kakashi. This will show you just how strong I have become."

Kakashi took a ready stance for anything Naruto was going to throw at him. Blue chakra started to form swirling around Naruto's feet, slowly rising up as he concentrates on the power. Kakashi uses this moment to attack by throwing kunais at him while going at him for the hit to the face. Kakashi's fist hit a solid object, but it wasn't a face. The chakra was so thick and concentrated it created a barrier. Jumping back he looked at the barrierand noticed something different from before. What started out as blue was now mixing with some red chakra making it turn purple.

As Kakashi started thinking of a solution kunai's were being shot out from inside the chakra ball straight at him. He moved out of the way to dodge but was hit in the leg by one kunai making him fall to the ground one one knee. Picking himself up he lifted his head to be stopped by a blade pointed straight at him pulsing with chakra.

'_How in the world did he get here so fast?'_

A group of people were a good distance away watching the battle take place between sensei and student. Along with a few of the villagers who had a few scrapes from the blast.

" So Naruto was the the one caused that blast?" one of the villagers said.

"He sure has gotten stronger from the last time we saw him."

" Hm this battle didn't really take that long huh?" Sai said smiling while leaning on a tree drawing in his book.

Sakura, Yamato agreed with him, while Senna had her eyes set on Naruto. _' not bad, but it could have been done with oh I don't know more tact. Honestly Naruto, you always have to show off straight away to prove yourself to the one you deem precious to you.'_

" But the one you need to prove to the most is yourself" she whispered softly where only Sai heard. The small mock battle was over, and the day ended, tomorrow Team Kakashi would leave for home.

" Oh I wish you could stay longer, it has been great to see all of you again as well as new faces" Tsunami spoke to the group sitting in the dining room table.

" We sure would like to thank you for helping replant some of those trees the were uprooted" Inari said happily. He was glad to help out around the village like his fatheruse to.

" Don't be strangers, and come by and visit again" someone yelled to them.

Everyone smiled, " Well.... I believe Naruto and Senna will still be here for a while after we leave"Sai said smiling at the two mention . The Konoha ninjas left on the newly rebuilt 'Great Naruto Bridge'. Naruto walked with them to the other side talking with them.

"Well I guess this is a goodbye for a while Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi stopped and turned to look at him with his eye and bid farewell to him with a handshake."_You showed great power and strength yesterday Naruto.'_

_"_Tell Senna I'm sorry." And with that Kakashi turned and walked on with the rest of the team leaving a confused Naruto standing there blinking at him.

RUFUHI VILLAGE

"Kotoshi I see you failed to bring Senna and her beasts back" Elder Taro hissed at him. " This is getting way out of hand, she is making a fool of us."

The other members of the council grumbled in agreement.

"That other boy with her. Do we know anything about him?"

Kotoshi looked at the elders then spoke "the boy is a ninja from Konoha. In-fact he is the village jinjurriki."

There was an uproar in the room. "Are you sure that he is who you claim he is?" Elder Taro asked looking at him shrewdly.

An unfamiliar voice spoke up from the door. "Yes that information is true."

There were gasp from everyone. Standing in the doorway were two members of Akatsuki. Itachi just stared at Kotoshi with his sharingan. _'This man is not even worth my time. _"So weak" '_That girl that is with Naruto, she is the problem that needs to be dealt with.'_

BACK IN WAVE

" **Kid I believe it's about time we leave this village and disappear for a while," the kyubbi said to the tired boy. **Naruto sat down on a chair looking at Senna sleep with the moon shining on her face. The wind blew through the windows

_'Yes I was thinking the same thing. When the council hears about what happened here. No doubt they will send someone to come and bring me back to Konhoa.' _he replied whispering not wanting to wake Senna up.

**" You need to sleep kid. You know as well as I do she worries when you don't fight in tip top shape" kyubbi snickered.**

**"**Quiet furball" he yelled harshly not realising he startled Senna who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"**Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha smooth Einstein.''**

**'**_this is all your fault you know'_Naruto answered while going and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Naruto are you alright?" Senna asked while rubbing her ears.

"Come to bed, you need to relax and not let kyubbi get to you all the time" she laughed while wrapping her arms around his waist leaning against his shoulders.

Naruto turned around with a pout " Oh i see your taking his side''.

There was a sweet laugh that he rarely heard from her, and when he did he always closed his eyes and let it course through him like a gentle how he loved it as well as her smile. He turned to her and kissed her sweetly on the lips before wrapping his own arms around her. Both lying onto the bed in each-others enbrace oblivious to the world around them.

( okay .....so....... I am not good at writing love scenes so use your imagination people)

Konoha

Team Kakashi reported everything that happened here in Mist. Tsunade was happy but surprised that Naruto could already control that amount of power.

"I really shouldn't be surprised, He is after all the number one most unpredictable ninja" she laughed to herself while looking out her window.

" I await the day you return Naruto".

"Which should be as soon as you send someone to return him as soon as possible. From what we heard he is getting strong. A bit to strong in our opinion."

" We need to get him and take control of his power before anyone else does."

Tsunade was pissed to say the least. She knew they wanted complete control of the kyubbi power. And with Naruto learning control over that power, they would use any means to get power for their own means.

_' Naruto wherever you are i hope you _aren't_ there anymore. Things are going to get a little hectic now that people know you are slowly gaining control of kyubbi.'_

* * *

**Well people that is all for now. I know it was a bit short but I will try my best to make it up on the next chapter. I don't know if this chapter was any good but oh well I tried my best with the fight with Kakashi. I need to think of his tail attack. ACK And I hate that I'm stuck on that. **

**next chapter is a time skip. And you see a surprise.**


End file.
